An Arty memory
by Music rocks123
Summary: Arty meets a girl with whom he scorns and never expects to fall in love with her,much less to even be friends with her. But what happens when the girl is the one who is whose sole ambition is to destroy Haven?Please review!
1. Intro

Introduction

I first met Michelle in a Best Buy store in America. Florida, to be exact; when I was 15.When my eyes first laid on her, I thought she must've been a freaky little oddball. Back then I sometimes only focused on the exterior, and when I did so, I was wrong.

And this time I was dead wrong. Michelle was one of the most important people of my life. And so here I record a story. Our story.


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting someone sightly weird

Chapter 1:Meeting someone sightly unusual

"You can't make me, Juliet!" exclaimed Artemis to Juliet Butler, who was dragging him by the wrist through a bustling Best Buy store. "If it wasn't for your little relationship with that stupid long-distance friend called Lilia, we wouldn't be here!!"

Artemis was right. Why? It was because Lilia sent Juliet an e-mail saying 'Are you ever going to come to Florida?' And that gave Juliet a brilliant idea.

Since summer vacation was coming up, Juliet lied by telling Artemis' mother that Artemis was desperate to go to sunny Miami for three weeks. Without suspicion, Angeline smiled to her and said yes. After that, Juliet hopped on the nearest plane to Florida.

"Stop saying 'little relationship' as if I where lesbian, Artemis!" replied Juliet as she scanned the video games aisle.

"Oh well…"said Artemis, rolling his eyes. Another thing…Did you guys had no better place to meet each other? This place is so…_common. _And it's so disorganized," he said, eyeing a bunch of video games on the floor with disgust as two boys passed by._Plus,I'm the only person here dressed up in a Armani suit,_he thought.

"Oh shut up with your complaining, Artemis!" Juliet said, for she was getting pretty tired of him. Artemis opened his mouth to reply with a really good comeback, but Juliet interrupted him by saying "If you see a girl with dark hair and tan skin, tell me."

Artemis' eyes were quick. "There she is." He pointed at a girl as tall as Juliet near the laptop section. Juliet smiled and rushed over to greet her friend.

"Lilia! How are you?" Juliet Butler came over to her and they hugged like old friends.

When they stopped hugging, Juliet gestured towards Artemis and said "This is Artemis Fowl. Remember that kid that I told you about? Well, this is him."

Lilia looked at Artemis and said, "That's him? Hi, Artemis." She held out a slender hand and smiled brightly.

Artemis hesitated at first, but finally shook her hand. He definitely didn't return the smile.

"Wait, there's someone I want you guys to meet," Lilia said. She turned around and shouted, "Michelle!"

A girl who was reading a very thick book by a black laptop that was on display looked up and came towards them.

"Artemis, this is Michelle. She's eleven," introduced Lilia proudly.

Artemis,who thought Michelle was going to shake his hand immediately like Juliet's friend,put up his hand.But he had to wait as the girl called Michelle stared at him for a seemingly long time with great interest.After five minutes,she eagerly shook his hand with the hand that wasn't holding the book,which curiously,had the title 'THE SUPERNATURAL'.

_She must be quite a little oddball,_thought Artemis.

As they shook hands,Artemis took the opportunity to closely examine her features.

Michelle had wavy hair with yellow natural-looking highlights piled up in a low bun and she was dressed in a blue-jean jacket,and underneath she wore a dark blue hawaiian dress with hawaiian flowers on it.Michelle also wore blue tights with closed black sandals.

And then there was her face:Michelle's face was interesting.Her eyes were very sightly cat-like(not Asiatic)and they were a yummy dark chocolate color with semi-long lashes.On her left cheek,she had two brownish-black beauty marks(which of course, were real)that were two centimeters apart-one near her eye,and one near her lip.The shape of Michelle's face was a soft ,rounded oval and her eyebrows almost didn't have an arch.Michelle somehow looked like someone familiar to Artemis.

When they were about to stop shaking hands,Artemis noticed a faint dark red spark and another faint blue spark on their hands for a second and when he saw her face,he was totally surprised that Michelle had not noticed.Artemis relased his hand from hers fast.

"What's the problem?Something got you even more paler than before?" was the first sentence uttered by Michelle to Artemis.Artemis looked up and saw that Michelle was half smiling.

Getting the notion that Michelle was teasing him than rather joking around,Artemis replied to her in a really nasty way ,quietly for Juliet or Lilia wouldn't hear him."No,I'm not shocked.But I might be because of the way you dress,bad-dresser."

After hearing this,Michelle's cheerful smile changed into a deep,angry frown.She walked away,but she made sure she stepped on his foot-hard;along with whispering to him "You have the heart of Satan,you little rich,spoiled,bitch."

* * *

It was 7:30 pm in Eastern time and Artemis was entering a taxi with Juliet to go to their hotel.

"I noticed you guys looked pissed off when we were in Best Buy,"said Juliet to Artemis after already entering inside."Did something bad happened between you and Michelle?After just knowing each other for one whole minute?"

Artemis turned his head towards the window.

"Yes...something did happen...I learned that she was an extremely annoying piss-off and weirder than anyone I've ever meet."

"Even more than that Mr.Bacchus guy at your school?"

"Even more than Mr.Bacchus,Juliet."

"Oh well..."said Juliet._Gosh,everytime I introduce him to a kid near or just his age,he always rejects them immediately...It's a hopeless case_,thought Juliet sadly.

Artemis was very concerned.After seeing those sparks,Artemis was indeed conviced that his theory was correct.There must be another human in this enormous world other than him,from a Inut person from Alaska to an Hindu in India who still hasn't realized they've got magic powers.And that could be extremely dangerous.

Artemis knew he had to contact somebody before it was too late.Somebody called Holly Short.


	3. Chapter 2:H & A notice somthing wrong

**Hello! I am going to write some things that I forgot last time(Yes, it is the author,people)**

**First of all let me do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Artemis Fowl,his family,or his little buddies-except Duvalji,Michelle,Lilia and a million other characters I might write in this story.(turns her head around and sees that Artemis is entering her room)**

**ME:What are you doing here,Artemis?**

**ARTEMIS:Sorry to interrupt,but I had an intruging question in mind for you,my dear authoress.**

**ME:extremely flatteredYes,Arty dearest?**

**ARTEMIS:not noticing that I called him ArtyThank you for starting to create a lovely story about me,but...WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT FRICKINGLY WEIRD MICHELLE?!??!?!?!**

**ME:YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHEN THE STORY ENDS,BIG GUY!!!!NOW GO BACK TO YOUR PRISON CELL!!!(Artemis slowly walks away,very sad)**

**One more tiny thing:This story MIGHT turn out to be half songfic and half fanfic.Let me explain if you don't understand...it'll probably be a story that some chapters are songfics and some others are normal.**

**Now let the story begin.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3:Artemis & Holly begin to notice something wrong **

Michelle was taking a bath in the bathroom of Lilia's house,thinking about the events that had happened today.

Her mind and her hands couldn't shake off the feeling she had felt when she shook Artemis' hands.

_It felt like if something great and strong,and somewhat evil was awaking inside of me._

_Since I was so shocked,I tried to joke around with that Artemis to mask my fears,who looked paler than ever when we stopped shaking our hands..._

_But no,_she thought angrily as a million little droplets of warm water landed on her almost tan skin from the showerhead.

_He had to go ahead and call me 'bad-dresser.' Just because I joked around._

Then she got very confused as she started washing her hair with shampoo._What's wrong with me? _

_Now I'm getting mad because someone,a person I hardly know about,has insulted me?_

_Millions of people before him have called me a bad dresser._

_Lilia was right.I care more for a stranger's opinion about me than of a person I know._

_But why did he had to be so mean?_

_That's what I truly wonder._

Michelle was now scolding herself mentally.

_Why do you need to worry about that jerk any longer?He's not that important to my life._

_Besides,it's not like if you're going to see him again...right?_

Michelle reached over the knob and turned off the showerhead.She got out of the tub and started drying herself with her yellow towel.

Then she wrapped the towel around her body and got out of that bathroom.

As Michelle exited the bathroom and set foot in her bedroom,she heard a song blasting on._That guy...he can always find some way to take my mind off my troubles,including Artemis..._

Smiling to herself knowingly,Michelle said "Dulvaji,are you there?"A boy who was hiding behind her bed got up and grinned at her.

"Dulvaji,do you always need to put a song every time I get out of the bathroom?I mean,it's not a need..."

"Oh,it _is_ a need,Michelle," Dulvaji replied,with his hazel eyes twinkling as he came near her."Come here,Michelle," Dulvaji said,gesturing to her to come over."I want to show you some moves."

Michelle laughed and held his hand as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"That was weird...I never imagined my sis ever wearing a towel while we're dancing..." Dulvaji said later while Michelle was trying several dresses that she and Lilia had.

"Well,what does it matter? I've done crazier stuff before.Remember that drunken girl,Dulvaji?"

* * *

_ONE..._

_TWO..._

_THREE..._

A bomb exploded in Haven excactly at 9:30.

It shook the ground just like an earthquake and it almost made Holly fall over in the sidewalk of the underground city,Haven.

"D'arvit,"she cursed as she tried to balance herself.She turned around and saw countless of fairies panicking and running around,especially away from the fires that had started on the streets."Who could be be causing this?"she asked herself.

She looked around once more.Holly saw the smoke behind a building,in the direction of south.Along with this,she smelled something quite horrible...like farts,somehow.

_Oh no,don't tell me it's..._,she thought,dreading the very possibility.

Holly ran,as fast as her legs would allow her.When she arrived at the site,she saw someone from a short distance away who was very familiar.It was Mulch.

Mulch was looked so very strange,as if he had became a totally different person.He was carrying a wooden box with him and his eyes had turned red instead of his normal brown color.He was about to drop something that suspiciouly looked like a bomb to the ground,but Holly interrupted him by yelling "Mulch!!!What the heck are you doing?!?And why did you disappear?"

Mulch turned around and looked at her angrily,as if Holly had interrupted something very important and sacred.

" I'm helping Her," he said,even though the words even came out in a different voice,much more childish.

Then he resumed to dropping the bomb,but Holly ran up to him and held the wrist that had the hand that held the bomb.

" What do you mean,helping 'Her',Mulch?" Holly said suspiciously.

" I'm helping Her start her destruction on the Fairy race.And who's Mulch?It's a pretty nasty name if you think about it,darling." Mulch threw the bomb as far as he could and it exploded.

The floor rocked again,much more terribly than before.

Holly now grabbed his collar while trying to stand up straight."What did you just say to me?!?"And she then knocked out his lights before he could throw anymore bombs.

* * *

"Artemis,I'm going to see my friend again."Juliet said to Artemis. 

"So?" said Artemis as he was hanging his jacket on a magony chair inside of their hotel room."Umm...the problem is that I need to borrow money...So could you please give me some?"

"Juliet,are you going to force me just like you did for you could come here?Because I am not going to give in anymore." Juliet smiled at him evilly.

"Oh,I'm not going to to force you...I'm going to blackmail you!"

Artemis started to laugh hard,very hard."With what,Juliet?" he said,with a smile of great amusement.

"With..." Juliet said as she reached into her purse,that was on top of the bed that she slept on."Mr.Bear!!" she exclaimed,holding a slightly ragged brown teddy bear with a red bow to his face.Artemis wasn't smiling anymore.His eyes had a look of terror.

"You wouldn't..."Artemis said,with fear.

"Oh yes I would! I'm going to tell everyone and especially _Minerva _of how you're always cuddling this teddy bear in your sleep,of how you are always grooming it,and also about the stuff that you say to it,like _'I love Minerva' _or _'Blast puberty,Mr.Bear!Don't you think I could find the cure for it?' _"

"Nooo!!!Don't tell,especially to Minerva!Anyone but Minerva!"

"I won't tell anyone if you give me those dollars right now..." Artemis quickly grabbed his wallet,pulled out some American dollars and gave them to Juliet.She smiled,knowing that she was victorious.

"Can you please give me Mr.Bear back,Juliet?" Artemis asked,reaching out his hand. "Sure," Juliet replied.She tossed the teddy bear to him and he catched it. "Why do you like it so much?"

Artemis cuddled it lovingly(whoa,weird...)"It is very special to me.." Then Artemis paused and frowned. "Even though I just _cannot_ remember the reason why,no matter how hard I try...It was such a long time ago when I got Mr.Bear..."

"Oh...Juliet said when he stopped saying that. "One more thing..."Juliet said,with a teasing smile on her face."You've got to come with me to the restaurant."

Artemis began to open his mouth,but Juliet disappeared into the bathroom of their hotel suite too quickly for Artemis to say anything.She seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

Artemis sighed and put Mr.Bear in his suitecase and began to take out his laptop,when all of a sudden,the ring in his left hand plusated a red glow._Holly...Oh,now I remember..._

_I needed to call her...I must have forgotten when Juliet was trying to blackmail me.So why is she calling me?_

He put his ring next to his ear and whispered 'hello' into it."Holly,why are calling me?"

"Artemis,I'm worried...and mean it...really." Artemis chuckled at this.

"Are you making fun of me?" Holly asked demandingly and mad.

"Well it is almost funny...I mean, I'm worried about something too."

"What is it?"

"Well there is this girl that I met today,and she is human...And I also think she has magic.Like a hybrid.In case you are wondering, I'm saying hybrid because the spark that came out of her hand were red.That is very unusual." Then there was silence.

"Artemis,that's totally impossible.Realtionships that are are a bit _too_ friendly (if you get what I mean)between humans and fairies are **strictly** prohibited.Even in The Book.And besides,fairies don't really like humans.They don't even _think _about dating one.So that means that no humans can possibly have any magic." she said,but then added something else,quite softly."Unless..."

"Unless what,Holly?Are you saying there's a possibility when you just said that there wasn't any?"

"No...just forget about what I just said!Please?Do you promise?" Artemis sighed. He really didn't like keeping promises that he was going to eventually break."Fine Holly,I will forget."

Yeah right.

"Now what was the thing that _you_ were worried about,Holly?"

"Gosh,what I'm about to tell you is soo weird.Today...I saw Mulch."

"Yes,so what?You are always seeing Mulch.Move on please.Having geometry every single day is now making me bored and also restless for new things,Holly,"Artemis said impatiently.

"I didn't tell you?!?"

"Whatever do you mean,Holly?"Artemis asked Holly.Now this was getting puzzling.

"Artemis," Holly said,less hysterical now."Mulch had gone missing for three months.Until today.And I think that little vacation has really changed him."

_What!How could that have happened?Mulch is not the type of dwarf that gets so absent-minded and wanders off,_Artemis thought,extremely shocked for a moment._How odd.There must be something wrong._

"What happened today?"

Holly took a deep breath and eagerly told every single detail she remembered to Artemis.

"Well.How can I say this?Okay.I was walking today in downtown Haven and all of a sudden...BAM! A bomb explodes and almost makes me fall.I looked around,and guess who I saw?Mulch.And after I said hello to him,he looked around and looked at me with the weirdest red eyes I had ever seen. Then he says to me,holding a bomb in his hand,"I'm helping Her".After I told him what the heck did he mean by that,he replied by saying " I'm helping Her start her destruction on the Fairy race.And who's Mulch?It's a pretty nasty name if you think about it,darling." After that,I knocked his lights out.Isn't that weird,Mudboy?"

Artemis was about to reply,but Juliet poked her head out of the bathroom,not noticing that Artemis looked if he was talking to an imaginary phone.

"Artemis,get your suit and put it on.We're about to leave for the restaurant...or if you insist..."

She did an evil look,worthy of even more blackmailing."I'll do Mr.Bear _and_ that picture of you kissing its bear cheek."

**  
**


	4. Chapter 3:The restuarant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl and his buddies like Holly,Mulch,ect. from the series**

**P.S. If you read the intro and the first chapters, I have changed Artemis' and Michelle's ages. Michelle is to be 14 and Artemis is to be 17.**

**Chapter 3: The restaurant**

The restaurant that Michelle and Lilia were in was startingly full that night.Thank goodness they had made a reservation for one of the best tables early before anybody else had gotten it.

As Michelle sat on her seat, waiting for Juliet to come, she smoothed down her brick-red dress for a fifth time today.  
"What's wrong? Are you nervous?"asked Lilia.

"Yes," replied Michelle, looking around the crowded and noisy room, searching for a girl with blond hair in a ponytail and a pretty face(who was obviously Juliet)

"I have a feeling that something's going to happen. And whatever it's going to be, it sure probably isn't going to be very pretty..."

Now it was Lilia's turn to be nervous. Michelle had a slightly strong sixth sense, but she rarely had visions or very strong presences. But when she had one, be prepared-they always came true.

"Whatever you're 'sensing', can't it come later? I really want to please my friend..." Lilia said.

"I'm sorry Lilia; I can't change anything that's going to happen."

Artemis followed Juliet as she tried to get through the huge line cramming with people. They came up to a short,stout and rather fat male waiter with a very upturned nose. He looked at Artemis if he was better than the Irish youth.

"May you please show us where table five is, sir?"

The waiter just pointed at the table without turning and didn't speak while keeping his nose expertly up in the air.

With one glance at the waiter, Juliet said "Thank you very much, sir."

"You're welcome," he replied in an extremely stereotypical rich person snobby voice that made Artemis want to slap him in the face.

"Is everyone in America as obnoxious and ugly as that rude man?" said Artemis.

"I do not know, but probably not. Michelle is proof of that. She is not a brat and she's _pretty_," Juliet said to Artemis, emphasizing the word 'pretty', with a quick glance at him to see his reaction.

"Michelle is _not_ pretty at all, Juliet! And she is a brat who thinks she's better than anyone else! You know what? I am not going to have this ridiculous, childish fight anymore, Juliet. It is quite pointless."

"Whatever you say..." she said, but while she said that, all she thought was _I know you like her_.

"What are you looking at?"asked Lilia, with a hint of a smile well hidden in her face.

"Artemis is here."

"Oh, he is? Doesn't he look so handsome tonight?" Lilia asked Michelle.

"That grown-up snob doesn't interest me."

"Even if you don't like him, don't you think he's cute?"

"What, are you getting interesting in him? Isn't he a little too young for you?"

"Michelle, just answer my question!"

"Fine…"

All right, she had to admit he _was_ a bit cute.

"Fine, he's kinda cute. But only very little..."

Lilia had to struggle to keep her smile hidden.

"But tell me, why is that boy here?" asked Michelle.

"I came here because I had to."

Michelle turned around, surprised. She saw Artemis standing next to Juliet, very elegant in her black dress. "Was it you who spoke?" she said to the guy.

"Yes," replied Artemis in his slight Irish accent. "And I am not a _boy_,I am a man.I am seventeen."

"Enough talking about if you're a man or not to us girls. All we know is that you don't seem like if you're that much of a man," said Juliet to Artemis while both Lilia and Michelle laughed.

Artemis whirled around to face Juliet.

"Juliet," he said, not liking what Juliet just said about him.

"Aww, I can't say anything?"

After that, Artemis did not know what happened, but he found himself sitting next to Michelle.

"Isn't this restaurant awesome?" Michelle was asking Juliet.

Artemis quickly said "I have eaten in a better place than in this pigsty."

"Pigsty? Are you kidding me, Artemis?" said Juliet as Michelle glared furiously at him. "This place is-"

"HELLO!!!" yelled a boy as he popped up in between Michelle and Artemis.

"Ahh!!!" shrieked a very shocked Artemis.

"What are you doing here, Dulvaji?" asked Michelle to the boy, frustrated.

"I couldn't come by to see my precious younger sister?" asked Dulvaji, sounding a bit too innocent.

"When you talk that way, I know you want something."

"Fine... I wanted to be here with all of you guys. I really didn't want to spend Saturday night all alone- and without a date."

Lilia sighed and said "Another mouth to pay for." Then she called a waiter and he brought another chair and took the orders.

After he left, Michelle said "I suppose you want to be introduced, right?"

Dulvaji nodded, looking at the pale, silent guy and the hot girl quite curiously.

"The girl next to Lilia is Juliet Bulter. She's a professional wrestler. Interesting, right?"

"Yep. Which has been the hardest opponent that you have ever faced, Juliet?"

Juliet smiled at him and said "Well, all of them have been pretty easy to beat."

"Moving on," Michelle said after Juliet finished speaking. "This creature with the face of a pitbull is called Artemis Fowl."

"Hey! I am _not_ a creature! I am the most intelligent being in all of Europe, possibly of the whole world! Do you think a _creature_ would manage that?"

"Well, Artemis-"

"The young man that I am seeing right now is to be my future brother-in-law, right?"

It fell silent as Artemis started to blush furiously without meaning to.

But Michelle wasn't blushing like Artemis. "Why are you asking that?"

"Well, with all of the blushing and arguing going on, it's very obvious that you two are going to end up married. You can correct me if I'm wrong."

No one bothered to, not even Artemis.

"W-why do you say that?"said Michelle to Dulvaji, obviously flustered.

"Actually Michelle," remarked Artemis even though he was still looking at the floor, with his face terribly red. "It's ' Why _did_ you say that?' It is because he already said it."

"Man, he even corrects grammar when he's embarrassed..." Juliet mumbled to Lilia.

"Whatever," said Michelle, not looking at Artemis. "Let's just forget that and eat."

They all started eating, but they didn't definitely forget about what had happened.

After dinner, Juliet was asked to stay over Liliana's house for the night and she eargerly accepted.

"Juliet, do we also have to stay in their house?" Artemis complained to her in the backseat of Liliana's car.

She shot Artemis a cross look. "What's wrong with that? You can't accept that we're staying over at your future wife's house?"

"I will **never** fall in love with her!"

Juliet smiled at Artemis. "I will laugh the moment you tell me that you told her you loved her," she said, pausing a bit. "And I will remind you cruelly about what you just said."

Artemis laughed. "You don't have to because that moment shall never come."


	5. Chapter 4:What happens after Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arty all. Though I wish I could for I could mess with him. Heheh.**

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I was busy.**

**Oh well, here's Chapter 4 at last. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: What happens after Chapter 3**

When Artemis got out of Lilia's car, he was very much relieved. He couldn't stand being inside of that cheap Toyota car anymore. Sure, he was happy when got out of the car, but when he saw the house, he started complaining like a spoiled princess all over again.

"Is this where we are spending the rest of the night?"

Juliet stared at him in an extremely harsh way.

"Do Lilia, Dulvaji, and Michelle look like they have billions in their bank accounts?"

Artemis was a bit surprised at the way Juliet spoke to him.

"Well…not really…"

"Then stop expecting a luxurious castle, Artemis." "I-I was not expecting any castle," said Artemis,trying to defend himself,but Juliet simply ignored him as she entered the yellow colored two-story house.

_

* * *

_

_My God, Mulch looks so terrible..._ thought Holly, observing him quietly from the black couch in the opposite side of the living room in her apartment as he lay snoring, still unconscious.

She sighed, feeling as if she could die at any moment of boredom.

_Oh, if only someone could come now...please._

As soon as Holly thought those words, the doorbell rang. Holly got up and opened the door, smiling to greet her guest for the day. Until she saw who it actually was.

"Trouble? What the hell are you doing here? And how in Frond's sake did you get my address?"

"Aww, Holly, can't I visit you?" Trouble said to her, trying out a pout to win her over.

"No, you freakin' can't. I did not invite you. And by the way, I've got an unconsicous person here, so leave."

Holly started to slam the door in his face, but he stopped her. "Don't you want to know I got your address?"

Holly hesiatated a bit. "Tell me then."

"I told Foaly I was attracted to you and he eagerly gave me your address."

Then, Trouble suddenly grabbed her by force and started making out with Holly.Holly put up a fight with him at first,but then she slowly gave in.

"POOP!"

Holly stopped and turned her head around. "What the..."

"BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!"

Sure enough, Mulch was there, screaming, shouting, and making awkard noises, with his eyes closed.

"Why the heck is Mulch here? And acting weird?" "Don't ask any questions.At all. Just leave and don't you dare come back," said Holly, slamming the door in Trouble's face before he could realize it.

_It is bad enough that I left Haven for three years and missed out all the fun, but Foaly is now giving my address to people who I don't even want to look at !_

Holly suddenly smiled to herself and touched her own lips.

_But he__** is **__a good kisser... _

* * *

Artemis had just come out of the bathroom and he was a bit sad that Lilia's bathroom was not a bit like the hotel's bathroom.

_Oh well..._

Someone started knocking on the door, and Artemis had to stop putting on his white shirt to open the door.He opened the door of the guestroom and found himself looking at a glowering and angry Michelle wearing only an oversized crimson red T-shirt .

"Can I come in?Dulvaji locked my bedroom."

Artemis observed her catiously.

"You may..."

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"To see if you've become any less freakier looking, little girl."

"Well, I've ought to-" started to say Michelle, but then Dulvaji opened Michelle's bedroom door.

"Will you two stop arguing and make out already like you've been wanting to?!? Sheesh! It's not that difficult!"

After that, he slammed the door and Michelle ran towards it, screaming "You bastard! Open this door right now!!!!" Suddenly, she turned silent. She gave Artemis a glimpse of an incredibly evil smile from across the hall.Michelle held her hand in front of the ordinary doorknob, barely touching it. A moment later, the doorknob started spinning out of control, red sparks flying.

The door opened quietly and without any disturbance.

Artemis closed the door of his room quickly before he could see how the aftermath of turned out.

"Okay, now I am completely convinced that this girl has something strange about her," he said to himself. "And I am going to find out."

_

* * *

_

"Lilia, we've got to something about Artemis and Michelle..."

"I know, I agree with you, but it's going to be hard-Michelle totally hates Artemis."

The two friends were sitting in Lilia's bed,reading boxing magazines. "So, what are we going to do? I mean, they're two intelligent beings that haven't looked for anyone,though I think Artemis has started to fall for Minerva,and that can't be..."

"Why?"

"They are too alike! Imagine having two snobby geniuses living together! Nobody will stand it, especially me!"

"Oh, now I see your point very clearly now. But..."

"But what? I'm anxious to know!"

"This little French Minerva girl seems like Dulvaji's type.Blond _and_ feisty."

Juliet considered the thought for a quick moment.

"Hmmmm... you might be right. That's good, but we'll think about those two at another time.Now the spotlight's on Michelle and Artemis. What shall we do,Lilia?"

Lilia smiled very slowly as if something was coming to her. "Hold on, I think I'm getting a brilliant idea..."


End file.
